siempre contigo
by Zagala black
Summary: OK. OK. OK.SOLO LES DIRE QUE ESTE FIC ES UN AxI.


One-Shot

**hola de nuevo, esta es una historia AxI que escribi hace algunas semanas y que esta media cursi(mejor dicho recursi), pero oigan cualquiera es media cursi cuando tiene 40 grados de temperatura y la dejan sola en casa mientras toda la familia se va de fiesta no? bueno, perdonen si los personajes no estan caracterizados fielmente pero les digo que la calentura me afecto (y desde que se inventaron las excusas...)**

**SIEMPRE CONTIGO**

**Habían pasado algunos años desde la muerte de Arthur Hellsing, Integra ahora tenía 22 años y se encontraba llevando las riendas de la organización, aunque claro Walter le ayudaba en todo.**

**Integra se encontraba en su oficina firmando algunos reportes, pasaban ya de las 12 y ella era una de las pocas personas (si no la única) que seguían despiertas en aquella mansión, la servidumbre se había retirado a las 9 y Walter estaba fuera en una misión que Integra le había encomendado. Así que por azares del destino se encontraba sola en una gran mansión.**

"_Sola no, el siempre esta conmigo__**"**_**Integra había intentado no pensar en eso durante toda la semana, era esa semana del año, la semana en que perdió a su padre y se quedo sola, la misma semana en que tuvo que matar a su tío, pero sobretodo, la semana en que lo conoció a el, hacía ya 10 años desde eso, habían habido muchos cambios desde entonces.**

"¿_Dónde estará? Es casi increíble que no haya venido a molestarme" _**miro el reloj** **eran las 12:53 **"_pasan de las 12, ya es 21 de abril…será mejor que deje de pensar en tonterías y siga trabajando". _**Integra se sumergió en el trabajo, leyó y firmo papel tras papel hasta que ya no hubo mas, luego se recargo en el respaldo de la silla y dio un largo suspiro, como fastidiada.**

"_Es gracioso…aunque a veces el llega a sacarme de mis casillas, cuando no esta por ahí haciéndome enojar y enrojecer del coraje siento este lugar vacío, es como si el de alguna forma lo llenara… ¡por Dios, pero que rayos estoy pensando! El solo es mi forma de matar el ocio, es sencillamente que no tengo nada mejor en que perder el tiempo. Recuerdo que cuando vivía mi padre jamás me sentí así, aunque cuando vivía el, no tenia que preocuparme por nada y ahora con cada día que pasa mis responsabilidades aumentan y con ellas mis preocupaciones…que sería de mi sin Walter, el me ayuda mucho y me quita mucho peso de encima, pero se muy bien que no siempre será así". _**Integra se levanto, se paro junto a la ventana, cruzo los brazos y comenzó a admirar el oscuro jardín apenas iluminado por unos faroles. **

"_Siempre, es una palabra que tomo otro significado para mi desde que lo conocí, antes de el, era una palabra vana que utilizaba por utilizar pues no creía que el __SIEMPRE __existiera, pero Alucard me demostró lo contrarío, un buen ejemplo de esto es que el __SIEMPRE __me hace enojar…_**(una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Integra) **_aunque…el __SIEMPRE __esta ahí para mi, el__ SIEMPRE __me protege,_

_el…el __SIEMPRE __esta conmigo". _

**De pronto la sonrisa se borro de su rostro, Integra hizo una mueca de desagrado **_"¡Rayos! Lo volví a hacer, por mas que intento sacarlo de mi cabeza el vuelve a mi mente, esa imagen de el sonriéndome cínicamente mientras clava sus rojos ojos en los míos, solo el puede hacer que me estremezca de esa forma… ¡maldición! Integra deja de pensar en el que de nada te sirve"._

**Integra se volvió hacía su escritorio, lo miro unos segundos y se dispuso a tomar asiento para acomodar todo en su lugar y después retirarse a su habitación. En eso unos ojos rojos se asomaron en la oscuridad de una esquina de la oficina y poco a poco tomaban forma, mientras una voz decía:**

**- Buenas noches, mi ama -**

_- "y hablando del diablo" _**Buenas noches, Alucard –**

**- parece que nos han dejado solos – **

**- en serio, no lo había notado – dijo ella fingiendo indiferencia ante la presencia del vampiro.**

**- y… ¿Qué hace despierta a esta hora? – dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero y las gafas, colocándolas en una silla frente al escritorio y sentándose en la silla contigua a esta.**

**Integra que aun seguía acomodando algunos papeles en su escritorio, alzo la vista y miro fijamente a Alucard unos segundos **_"cuando se quita el sombrero y las gafas no se ve tan mal, de hecho se ve muy bien, realmente bien"_**, Alucard no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar tal pensamiento de su ama. En cualquier otro día el hubiera utilizado eso para bombardear a Integra y hacerla enfurecer pero hoy no, hoy era un día especial y Alucard estaba lejos de querer hacerla enojar, mas bien quería halagarla, hacerla sentir apreciada. Integra borro cualquier pensamiento sobre el atractivo del vampiro, le rogó al cielo que el no hubiera leído sus pensamientos y le respondió de forma natural.**

**- Trabajando, ¿Qué más podría hacer? -**

**- no lose, recordando talvez… - Integra alzo una ceja con gesto interrogante – ¿sabes que día es hoy, Integra? –. **

"_No lo olvido" _**un fugaz pensamiento de Integra que por supuesto para Alucard no paso desapercibido. Integra que sabia a la perfección que día era, se limito a contestar:**

**- Viernes...mmm no, ya pasan de las 12 así que es sábado - **

**Alucard dejo salir una risita – sabes muy bien a que me refiero –**

**- No creo saber de que hablas, Alucard - Integra evitaba mirarlo a los ojos fingiendo leer un reporte.**

**- Se muy bien que si, hace 10 años en un día como hoy te convertiste en mi ama – dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y le daba la vuelta al escritorio, parándose justo detrás de ella.**

**- es cierto, ya pasaron 10 años… - Integra tenia una mirada ausente como recordando aquel día - ¿te arrepientes de haberme escogido como tu ama? **

**- Ni por un segundo, desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que serías un digno amo, el mejor que he tenido y que tendré – Integra se permitió sonreír ante el cumplido del vampiro.**

**- Se que nunca antes te lo he dicho y quizás jamás vuelva a hacerlo, pero has sido un fiel sirviente y un gran compañero -. **

**Alucard sonrío, no cínicamente como siempre, era una sonrisa diferente, era tierna. El vampiro saco algo de su gabardina y se acerco lentamente al oído de Integra, para susurrarle:**

**- Feliz Aniversario, Integra – al tiempo que sobre el escritorio ponía una pequeña caja negra, giro la silla de Integra para que quedara frente a el, se arrodillo ante ella y tomo delicadamente la mano de Integra para depositar un beso en ella. **

**- Soy su fiel sirviente, Condesa – la miro una vez mas a los ojos y dicho esto se desvaneció. **

**Integra solo sonrío, tomo la pequeña cajita, la miro unos segundos dudando si abrirla o no, la abrió y de ella saco un anillo de oro con pequeñas piedras finamente incrustadas y en el interior del anillo la frase "Te iu besc".**

**- te iu besc- dijo con voz baja, se levanto y salio de la oficina en dirección a su habitación. **

**HORAS DESPUES **

**Integra se encontraba dormida en su cuarto. Parecía agitada, sudaba y se movía de un lado a otro. Una sombra empezó a tomar forma entre la negrura de aquel cuarto.**

"_Otra vez con pesadillas, creí talvez que hoy dormirías tranquila" _**Alucard se acerco a Integra, se inclino y dijo con voz suave:**

**- Tranquila ama, tranquila, yo estoy aquí para protegerla – ella suavizo su rostro y solo entonces pareció dormir tranquila. Alucard se incorporo y al hacerlo noto algo, aun lado de Integra, sobre la almohada junto a ella, estaba la caja negra que el le había regalado, Alucard se estiro para alcanzar la cajita, la tomo y la abrió con intenciones de ponerle el anillo a Integra, pero no lo encontró por instinto mira las manos de su ama buscándolo, en la mano izquierda en el dedo anular, Integra llevaba puesto el anillo, el sonrío para si, se volvió a inclinar hacía ella y la beso suavemente, apenas rozando sus labios como temiendo que despertara.**

**- Siempre Contigo, my master - **

**ok. prometo que para el siguiente fic que escriba sera algo mas subidito de tono y de nuevo perdonen si contamino con cursilerias sus cabezas.**

_Nota: Te iu besc es rumano y significa te amo y significa yo también._


End file.
